sweet, innocent and completely dangerous
by de114
Summary: Before deciding to come to Forks Bella died but was given a gift: new life. She was changed to be equipped to protect humans from supernatural creature that posed threats to the humans. Briefly follows twilight story though edward knows nothing.1st Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Sweet, Innocent and Completely Dangerous

**Chapter 1: Chosen**

**BPOV **(_6 months before arriving in forks_)

I was driving, for what seemed like hours, around unfamiliar territory in Phoenix.

_Damn that wrong turn,_ I thought

I grabbed my drink bottle (it was a hot day as usual), to hydrate myself when my clumsiness kicked in and I dropped it. Instead of just dropping on the floor it rolled under my feet and straight under my brake petal, and I stupidly thought "_hey, I'm on a empty road I can quickly take my seat belt off and reach down to grab it,"_ and I did exactly that.

I had grabbed the drink bottle when my bad luck kicked in and I leaned on the accelerator with my left foot. I remember hearing my car swerve before I was chucked through the windscreen with my car not far behind, landing on me. I felt the air knock out of my lungs as it continued to crush me. I could feel so much pain; black spots were starting to appear in my vision until everything went black.

There was nothing, I only saw black, I didn't feel, hear or smell anything either, I started to think along the lines of _I hope I'm not in hell _then suddenly there was a bright light, "_or maybe I'm going to heaven…" _but my thoughts were stopped by a flood of images, like the ones rumoured to be a flashback of your life, only these ones weren't my life.

I don't know how I understood them but I just did, it was like a quick history lesson, memories of other people part of this group called "Guardia de segunda oportunidad" (second chance guardians), it showed me why I was chosen, what I had to do and then as quickly as it started I was wake in my body with my car **parked** (what the hell) on the side of the road. But then I just remembered everything that just happened and I knew three things:

1. I was a second chance guardian, I was chosen because I was taken by death but then saved because of my good nature but in return I was now a guardian for all human life with exceptions.

2. Vampires, werewolves – supernatural creatures in general existed, and I had to kill them if they posed threat to humans. But the tricky bit was I have to figure who they were all by myself (_great)._

3. I had powers that I'd soon discover and a couple of other guardians will be by my side to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet, Innocent and Completely Dangerous

**Chapter 2: YOU witnessed the Salem burnings**

**BPOV**

I waited at home knowing they would arrive to help me and fill me in on the present situations.

_Knock. knock_

I walked to the door, when I opened it I saw 2 people a girl that looked 15 with blond hair layered with a thin front fringe; she was slim with an athletic look which made me, clumsy Bella, feel jealous and she had that cute and innocent look about her. Next to her stood this gorgeous looking guy who had brown hair with bright green eyes.

"Bella Swan?" she asked with a smile

"Um… yeah" I replied

" I'm Lexi, I'm going to be your newwww sister and best friend and this is Cam, he's the one that's going to sense your gift so you know how to use it." She babbled on

"Calm down Lexi. I need to tell you your gift so I can get moving there's been some incident that requires my help."

"Um... Sure."

There was a long pause, a very long pause.

"You're a shield. A mental shield by nature, blocking mind readers or mental attackers," he saw my confused face "you control anything that can be used to shield you, you work in defence instead of attacking, maybe that's why Lexi was meant to be with you," again I was confused "she works in attacking, she fights combat with strength and speed like a vampire."

"Thanks Cam, it was nice meeting you"

"Same for me Bella I can't wait to meet you again" he said with a wink and then he was gone.

_Was he playing a move?_

"Wow, a shield. What do you want to do now? Practise on your gift? Ok we'll do that. Let's go to my house" she talked excitedly not even letting me answer her at all. And what did she mean about _her_ house.

"Aren't you a little young to own a house?"

"Well in appearance and maturity? Yeah, but I'm actually……50, 60, 70..i'll just say the year, I was chosen when I was 15 visiting Europe during the Salem burnings in 1692, you can do the math cause I'm terrible at it." She said flashing me a smile, exposing perfect teeth.

"You witnessed the Salem burnings?"

"Yep, and the smell was just dreadful, it gave you butterflies inhaling that smoke!!!

And not to mention I was accused three times, once in Paris, England and Italy"

"So what we don't age?" by now we were driving in her car which was a glossy black Ferrari.

"No, we don't age. But our kind don't see it as a curse like some vampires, we see it as a gift…and that's what it is"

"We pulled in front of a massive house which was just amazingly beautiful.

"Wow"

"You like it? I own this whole land, it used to just be a cottage but I rebuilt it into a mansion, well apartment unit; the top floor is all mine and well... if you want yours too..i..already..have a bedroom set up for you if you want, and the other three floors are apartments for single, struggling parents and their kids."

_Wow, she just said that in one breath._

"That's really nice of you"

"Why thank you"

I looked around and found there was so many trees making it look like a forest. As if she was reading my thoughts she said " The trees are for privacy because behind them is another high security fence and behind it id a clearing with a bomb shelter…" I raised my eyebrows at that, _A bomb shelter? Did she expect us to be torpedo bombed anytime soon? _"For when we train, we could make quite a bit of damage" she said defending herself while I suppressed a smile at the idea of being torpedo bombed anytime soon.

"Come on I'll show you" she said picking up speed and she is definitely terrifying me with her driving skills but I'm scared to say anything because she acts like a 15 year old, who soon as she finds your weakness will annoy you with it. _Hang on a 15 year driving?_

"Why are you driving if your supposed to be blending in with everyone as a 15 year"

" Cause I have two fake ID's, one with my current age yada yada and my real fake ID that says I'm _16_" _Hmmm I forgot about that_

"Here's the fence,"

And here's the bomb shelter"

"Do I need to change?"

"Nope..You just gotta **THINK FAST**"

"What the hell" I screamed as I saw her throw a thick metal barrel at me it was twice the size of me _how did she pick it up_.

Before I could follow that thought I threw my hands up in an instinctive reflex and shut my eyes I waited but I felt no pain or impact I opened my eyes to see the barrel floating and I mean floating like some cliché witch's flying broom, next I saw was Lexi's laughing face/

" You should have seen your face… hahahahahahaha….did you really think I was gonna let that barrel hit you..hahahahaha..if I knew you couldn't stop it..hahaha" she said in between breaths and laughs.

"I'm glad I amuse you" said trying to suppress a laugh she really knew how to make laughing contagious.

After we calmed down we sat down and practised how I could control and focus on what I was doing.

"your not bad, for a beginner"

then a thought out of no where hit me

_if I don't age my parents would notice and I'd have to leave them soon and I don't spend anytime with Charlie_

"I want to move to Folks to spend time with dad before I have to leave my parents for good"

Lexi looked at me her eyes looking serious for the first time I've seen them she replied with a small and understanding smile

"Sounds like a plan partner"


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet, Innocent and Completely Dangerous

**Chapter 3: Thank god for Lexi, she's taken my spotlight**

**BPOV**

After my mum dropped us at us (Lexi and me) at the airport, we talked about ourselves. Lexi's story seemed so much more interesting then mine but the way she listened to me was like she was listening to an episode in the latest soap opera. I admitted to her how I hated attention and I was going to get a whole lot on my first day of school tomorrow. At this a smiled appeared and her eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"I think I have an idea, I come to school with you and I take your attention away from you, of course without me looking like I want the attention"

"Really _you_ would go to school and repeat just to help me out?"

"Sure that's what best friends do"

* * *

We arrived at Charlie's and he was happier then I've ever seen him he didn't even seem to mind the fact that Lexi was staying until she found a house to settle in.

"Bells, it's good to see you… and um your friend too"

"Thanks char-dad I've missed you heaps. How are you?"

"As healthy as a horse. Say, how about we order pizza tonight as a celebration and homecoming present, speaking of which take a look at your new car" he said as he pointed to an old red Chevy.

Behind me in the back side I could faintly hear Lexi smother a giggle, but looking at the truck I immediately loved it I was just hesitant as to how good it would run.

"I bought it off Billy Black down on the Reservation, you remember Billy don't you?"

"Err... noooo" I replied saying it slowly so not sound rude just saying a plain _no_.

"Oh… well you'll see him soon enough" he said which seemed to end the conversation leaving a long silence.

_Awkward silence great, _I thought my mind dripping with sarcasm.

Then Lexi, sensing the tension spoke up.

"Thank you, Chief Swan for letting me stay with you and Bella its just until I find a place of my own."

"Its no problem at all you can stay as long as you like, 'cause I'll be leaving Bella alone on some nights; though I'm not sure about you living by yourself, I understand your emancipated its just… your so young and.. well… wouldn't you be lonely?"

"No, I'll pretty much be spending my time with Bella anyway." She replied easily. Her response seemed to relieve my dad a bit though I knew he'd probably insist on her living with us until we move wherever we go next.

We carried our bags up to my room though Lexi said she'd sleep on the couch downstairs once Charlie went to sleep just to give me privacy.

"I'm pretty much spending forever with you I don't think me sleeping on the couch downstairs is gonna change that" she argued back when I insisted on getting a spare mattress for her in my room.

"Fine, but when you wake up with an aching neck don't come complaining to me" and that seemed to close our argument as Lexi got out her school bag for tomorrow, or should I say her designer _Guess_ handbag. She caught me staring with that "what-the-hell" look.

"What, I like this handbag" she said with the all too innocent look.

I shook my head letting it go.

"So what's your grand plan for our "go to our first day of school in a small town with no attention" ?"

"Well I will get a bit of attention its just it won't be that much considering I'm new too"

"That's your grand plan?" she nodded with a smile seeing my "well-that's-just great" look.

_Wow, thank god for Lexi, she's taken my spotlight halleluiah_

* * *

**LPOV**

I sooooooooooo excited I get to go to school again the last time I went was 50 years ago, and what's even better is I'm going with Bella yayyyyyyyyyy.

I decided I was going to wear my black tights that would be tucked into my second hand high top navy blue converse with a light purple singlet that said "Quit staring 'cause I'm not gonna talk to you" I thought it would go perfect considering our situation.

We had an hour and a half till school started so I thought maybe Bella should wake up, soon as I thought it I ran and jumped onto Bella's bed.

"Wake up; it's our first day of school!!!!! Aren't you excited? I am" I said it soo fast I don't think she understood but she knew she had to get ready.

" You need to hurry up so we can get to class make a good impression for the teacher's get good marks so your parents will be happy" I kept going. She needed to make her parents proud I couldn't make my parents proud but I knew Bella could, the thought of my parents made me feel a little down. They had betrayed me thinking me some devil worshipping witch when they saw me save a lady from falling down a waterfall at inhumane speed. They were the first people to accuse me and try to witch burn me.

Bella must of noticed my change in mood as she spoke.

"Are you okay? What happened to your excited fit for …. School" I smiled

"oh I have plenty of excitement don't you worry" I said in a British accent I lost long ago.

We drove to Forks High in Bella's new truck and Boy did it move slow, all the same we arrived at the front office to collect our schedules yada yada yada soon as we left then did we start to see people arrive. Unexpectadly Bella asked me about Vampires.

"So with Vampires, how would I know if I saw one if you can't tell me?" she whispered

"When you see them once it becomes almost too easy to spot them out" I replied and it was true, the first time I saw one he had red eyes a "human drinker", after that I learnt to notice the perfect features and the different eyes depending on there diet.

"So if one happened to attack me right now you could'nt do anything 'cause you'd be showing me that it is a vampire?"

"No, of course I'd help you the vampire would be obviously a vampire that you could notice"

"oh Okay that's good" and with that it closed the subject because I human with dark hair and some skin issues walked towards us 

"Hi, I'm Eric. You two are new aren't you." Bella immediately began to blush at being recognised so easily, so I replied.

"Yeah we are, this is Bella and I'm Lexi." I said pointing to Bella and myself

"Well then I feel obligated to show you to your first classes."

Before Bella could feel guilty about turning his offer down I spoke out.

"That won't be necessary we can find it easy. But thanks anyway" I said in my cute voice.

"Oh…Okay." He looked sad and I could see he was about to say something to guilt trip us but I wasn't going to let that happen so I grabbed Bella and walked off.

"See, not that hard to deny attention and help"

"Whatever you say, Lex"

We kept walking but something didn't feel right I had a gut feeling to sweep my eyes over the school. Could vampires be here????

_Meh, I'll check at lunch when everyone in the school is there_

At our classes everyone stared, Bella's face would go bright red but I felt I needed to scare everyone off by staring right back at them, it certainly worked 'cause they even blushed.

_Yeah, that's right teaches you to stare and point_

We were given a lunch invitation by Jessica Stanley, she'd definitely try and squeeze every bit of gossip out of us, and that is something me and Bella would like to avoid she we denied it. And sat comfortably at our own table, I finally saw Bella relax but that was before some other kids come over anyway.

_What part of NO thank you don't they get?_

Well, might as well blend in now. Some kid called Mike Newton kept talking to Bella while a Tyler kept talking to me, while over their shoulders Jessica Stanley and a sour faced girl called Lauren glared us down, _Oh, soo scary_. I ignored most of what he said not that he noticed but Bella kept polite to Mike and answered all his questions.

I swept my eyes over the cafeteria and my eyes stopped when I saw _them. _

_OH SNAP_

**Sorry if it seemed really rushed. Lexi applied to the school with fake school reports saying she can be in the junior year 'cause she's oh so smart.**

**Review and tell me what you think, or some ideas for the next chapter. **** xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet, Innocent and Completely Dangerous

**Chapter 4: OH I'm ever so sorry (not)**

**LPOV**

Soon as I mentally _Oh snapped_ one of their heads turned, not good Mind reader, in an instant I poked Bella and she saw it as a sign that I wanted her to practise covering me with her mental shield oblivious to what I just discovered.

Vampires are here at this school in forks, the smallest town ever. I felt the thin silky shield pull around my mind, _good_, I thought I should at least have 4 hours of a mind shield.

_Plenty of time to find out what kind of immortals they are and do some damage, heehaw_

I looked over at their table and observed their backs,

_Wow what I view, _I thought while rolling my eyes.

There were 2 girls-1 blonde that looked extremely pretty and perfect but stuck up all the same, the other was smaller had dark hair and reminded me a bit like me jumpy and excited. And there were three boys- one that had a muscular and buff physique that had his arm around the blonde one, the other had short blonde hair with a tall frame but with a hint of muscle; he was holding hands with the dark haired girl, _mates and one reject_, I commented. The reject had a weird bronze colour if that's even possible; he was the one that turned when I mentally shouted he's a mind reader.

_I wonder if the rest have powers._

At that moment the blonde and the buff guy got up with they're trays of "finished food", I took it as my chance to get a better look at their eyes and faces.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said to Bella, as I walked towards them with my own tray.

I got to the bin before them and slowly pushed my food in the bin as I watched from the corner of my eye the two vamps waiting. Looking down I saw the big buff vamp's foot and slowly without him noticing I hovered my foot above his.

_Watch your feet ,Buff. _I thought.

I took a step back with my other foot to give them room for them to dump their rubbish, soon as they were done they began to walk away but I step on Buff man's foot with my inhumane strength enough that he tripped and boy was it funny, and he would of face planted too if it wasn't for the blond for caught him. And not to forget his face it was priceless it was stuck with shock, confusion and annoyance, and yep he had gold eyes just like the blond and probs the rest of their coven.

_Oh well, I'll still have to visit them about my rules tonight, but first keep my little façade going on _

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry", _(not)_ "I must have stepped on your foot, by accident" I said it a fake little voice which seemed to annoy the blonde.

_Wow, she's got a too sour lemon in her mouth and a fat stick shoved up her-_

"Er, that's fine could of happened to anyone" Buffman replied,

_I don't think he recognised the fakeness in my voice,_

I watched them gracefully walk off and I walked back to the table where everyone saw what just happened, when they caught me staring they tried to pick up a conversation. But Bella steered them right back into the conversation on what just happened.

"Who are they?" she asked a gossiper Jessica

"That was Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, they others are Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen, they're like all together except Edward; don't waste your time though he doesn't date –no one's good enough for him."

_Wow, Bold statement_

"They live with Dr. and Mrs Cullen who adopted them all." Jessica continued

_And the news gets better and better, their a big coven_

I saw Bella's eyes linger a little too long on the bronze haired one-Edward, so I quickly decided I was going to talk to them tonight. Everyone was leaving the table to go to their next hour, I said bye to Bella and before the Cullens could leave I walked over.

**EdPOV**

The thoughts of hormonal teenagers gushed through my head like a strong river, never ending. I tried to block it out as best as I could but today the small student body seemed to be obsessing over the two new girls; all the girls were already jealous of their looks and the boys were already picturing themselves in love with them and imagining rude and inappropriate things.

I had not seen them nor did I care to see them they were just another two humans so what.

It wasn't until lunch did I see the two girls, they were both attractive for two humans and they were already declining lunch invites.

_Strange, usually they would want to associate with people,_ I thought

Oh well who cares, I continued to the table my family sits at where we rarely talked, there was nothing to talk about but soon Alice was talking about the younger of the two new girls.

"Did you see her shoes they looked so dirty and used I feel like I _need_ to buy her new ones" she ranted quickly.

We all laughed, Alice with her fashion issues. We were all started in a conversation over jaspers win to Emmett in an arm wrestling when I thought so loud made me turn in the direction.

_OH SNAP_

Turning in the direction I saw the younger new girl, Lexi, and saw her looking away. I turned away again but I was curious to know what she was thinking. I listened harder only I couldn't here anything or from the other girl, Bella.

I shrugged it off maybe they usually have quiet minds.

I didn't think anything about her again until Emmett and Rose got up to dump their props in the bin. But Lexi got their first, I ignored what happened until I heard I loud thump and realised Emmett had just been tripped.

_What the hell? _ The thoughts coming from both Rose and Emmett

I now focused on the girl and saw her hide a smile before putting on a fake apologetic face and saying "Oh, I'm ever so sorry", I must have stepped on your foot, by accident". And Emmett clearly not hearing the fakeness replied "Er, that's fine could of happened to anyone," Rosalie seeing through her fakeness glared down at the girl as she walked off wit the whole lunch room watching.

Emmett and Rose came back and sat down surprised at what just happened.

"How did she trip me, a vampire?" Emmett asked

"No clue!!" replied the rest of us, I then felt everyone turn to me, and I answered the unsaid question.

"I need to get closer to read her mind; I think her mental voice is quiet."

I then concentrated on the conversation at her table, _The Cullens, _right before they all walked away we were the last ones left when I heard I soft patter of footsteps behind me, we all turned hearing the footsteps. It was her, Lexi.

"I just want to let you all know I will be at your house to meet your coven, all of you including your leader." And with that she walked away.

I felt the panic in every one of my family's thoughts.


End file.
